


U Is for Unaware

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [21]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novel cure for insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U Is for Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

Sometimes when sleep eludes him, Albus corners it through an evening constitutional through the passageways. Invisible, he passes by boarded-up wings given up to the ghosts and into the heart of the castle, where muted voices lull him through the bricks.

He often stops in the dungeons, at a certain spot where the cracks in the mortar part slightly for him. Perhaps he's just in time to watch Severus undress for bed, a slow unbuttoning of public appearances. Perhaps Severus is sleepless as well and pauses between robes and nightshirt.

Pale hands and a well-formed cock...

They both retire satisfied.


End file.
